Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a curved display device including a white pixel.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be a flat panel display that includes two display panels including field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determine an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and display an image by controlling the polarization of incident light.
The LCD may not be self-emissive, and thus may require a light source. The light source may be a separately provided artificial light source or a natural light source. The artificial light source used in the LCD includes a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), and an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL). The artificial light source is disposed at a rear surface or a side surface of the LCD to supply light. The light source may be a white light source for emitting white light.
An LCD may generally include a color filter to display red, green, and blue colors. An LCD further including white pixels, in addition to red, green, and blue pixels, has been studied to increase luminance therein.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.